


My Heart Won’t Go On Without These Assholes

by iamtheoneinthehole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheoneinthehole/pseuds/iamtheoneinthehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted Anonymously; Ooooh dude dude. You know how Geoff can't handle little girls dying in video games because of his daughter? Can you write a thing where he and someone-or-other (or-all-six) are watching a movie and the main character's boyfriend/husband dies and Geoff gets all watery-eyed and can't handle it and has to leave 'cause *~HIS BOYS~*</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you assholes are making me watch this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Won’t Go On Without These Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> This was really sweet prompt so thanks original prompter, wherever you may be, I hope I did it justice!

"I can’t believe you assholes are making me watch this."

"Hey, you lost the bet Geoff." Ray pointed out as he settled himself in Jack’s lap, the bowl of popcorn perched precariously in his lap for a moment before Ryan caught it, stealing a few pieces from the bowl and earning a light jab in the arm from the Puerto Rican in response as he told Ryan to get his own if he wanted any which of course lead to Ryan turning on the puppy dog eyes which the man had down to an art by this point (Geoff was pretty sure he’d been getting tips about it from Gavin given how the Brit could probably convince you to walk through fire with a smile on your face once he turned his on you).

"I lost a bet with  _Gavin_ , how was I supposed to know I was going to lose?”

"Fair enough but he does have to occasionally win these things or he’d stop making them." Jack pointed out with an amused grin as he stole a handful of popcorn himself while Ray was still caught up in his stare-off with Ryan (which the older man seemed to have won given how a few moments later the bowl of popcorn was resting between Jack and Ryan, the later of those men wearing a smug smile as he reached for another handful).

"Are you sure about that Jack? I mean this is  _Gavin_  we’re talking about.” Michael called up from where he and Gavin were sprawled out on the floor with the bevs (and coke for Ray), the Brit flicking through movies as Michael handed back the drinks to anyone who wanted one.

"Oi! Just for that we’re watching Titanic instead." There was a collective groan from the living room as Ray aimed a cushion at the Brit’s head, resulting in a loud squawk from the man and amused laughter from his boyfriends as the pillow met its target.

"See Geoff, you should’ve just kept your mouth shut and dealt with it… now you’ve made it worse…"

"Hey it was Michael who made that comment about-"

"I also have the notebook here," Gavin pointed out, waving the film menacingly above his head, the rest of the men shrinking back a little as they all frantically backpedaled saying that Titanic was fine because nothing was worth sitting through  _that_  again.

There’d been a collective sigh of relief a few moments later when Gavin had put down the dvd, grabbing Titanic instead and putting in the disc before he’d settled in against Michael’s side, the two of them curling up on the pile of blankets they’d laid out for themselves down there.

As Geoff had mentioned before, it’d been a dumb bet that’d brought them all to this point. They’d all been talking earlier at the office about having a crappy movie night as a laid back date (since it’d been a pretty crazy week at the office and none of them particularly wanted to go out anywhere) and Gavin and he had ended up disagreeing over the content. Geoff had wanted to watch genuinely crappy movies. The ones that were so bad they actually ended up being almost good because of that, like Sharknado. Gavin, on the other hand, had wanted to marathon some of those overly cliched sappy romance movies that made you want to roll your eyes or barf when you watched them.

The others hadn’t been much help in deciding, all of them deciding to remain passive and ‘diplomatic’ about things as the two of them had tried to figure out a way to convince the other around to their point of view, or to make some kind of compromise… And then Gavin had the idea to hedge it all on a bet that he couldn’t make one of the new interns at the Roosterteeth office attempt parkour in public place for an rt life video. Geoff had taken that bet, figuring it’d be an easy win…

He’d been so wrong and, in the end, losing the bet had almost been worth it for the hilarious video that’d come out of that. Certainly it’d seemed that way at the time but… now, sat down with his boyfriends and watching the opening credits roll, Geoff couldn’t help but regret a little how impulsive he’d been in making that bet. Because he’d only seen this movie once before but, if he remembered right, it ended pretty badly for the male romantic lead and… well, lately he’d had a hard time dealing with it when that kind of character ended up dead on tv or in video games because all he could see whenever they did were the five men who were currently sat scattered around him…

He’d been fine for the first half of the movie, amused even as they’d all rolled their eyes at some of the scenes and he found himself laughing along with his boyfriends at the cliched acting and dialogue, especially when Michael and Gavin had decided to ‘reenact’ the scene at the bow of the ship where Rose was ‘flying’… A reenactment which’d, ultimately, resulted in another pillow being hurled at Gavin from the couch which Jack had claimed was part of the ‘reenactment’ and that it was standing in for the iceberg. There’d also been a point where Ray had dared Ryan to ‘draw him like one of his french boys’ and, after a few minutes of doodling and eyebrow waggling (on Ray’s part), they’d been presented with the sight of a crudely drawn stick figure with a rose between its teeth that’d had them all in hysterics to the point that none of them had actually noticed the moment the iceberg had hit.

But eventually their attention had returned to the screen and suddenly Geoff wasn’t so fine as the ship started filling up with water and he realized it was only a matter of time until ‘Jack’ would meet his end (and seriously, of all the names it could’ve been it had to be fucking ‘Jack’ didn’t it? He was having a hard enough time not picturing his boyfriends in his position right now and the fact that the character just  _had_  to be called Jack wasn’t exactly helping with that).

By the time the ship had really started to sink, Geoff’s shoulders were tense enough that Ryan had noticed it out of the corner of his gaze. The man ha shifted in his seat slightly, turning to face Geoff and asking if the gent was okay in a soft, gentle, tone so as not to alert the others (which Geoff was immensely grateful for). He’d waved it off as nothing, offering Ryan a half smile that must have been just about as convincing as Geoff had suspected it was because while the man had stopped asking questions after that, his hand had found Geoff’s a few moments later, squeezing it softly in a way that did actually manage to comfort Geoff a little, as did the warm solid reassuring presence of the man at his side reminding him that this was just a goddamned movie and his boyfriends were all fine, all safe…

And then they reached the point where Jack couldn’t get on the driftwood and his boys were laughing as Michael complained loudly about how the movie, this scene especially, was dumb because they could’ve easily both fit on the damned thing, only to be distracted a few moments later when Gavin had faux swooned into his arms and told him not to let go.

Geoff couldn’t quite tear himself away from the action on the screen to fully appreciate his boyfriend’s antics though and a few minutes later ‘Jack’ was dead. It’d taken all of ten seconds after that for Geoff to break down, blinking back the tears he could feel forming as he let go of Ryan’s hand and all but bolted away from the couch before any of his boyfriends had the chance to say anything.

He’d taken a seat on their, pretty huge, shared bed, resting his head in his hands as he reminded himself that it’d just been a movie and that his boyfriends were all fine, alive and probably a little confused in the next room… but all the same, he couldn’t shake the images from his head of the boys he’d come to love,  _his_ boys, in ‘Jack’s’ place, nor could he quite seem to swallow around the lump in his throat that’d formed because of that image. Because the mere thought of them dying like that… it wasn’t even a thought he could finish, let alone bear.

Before he’d met them, there’d been an empty space in Geoff, a hollow space that he hadn’t even realized had existed, a missing piece of him that he only known had been missing all that time when he’d finally met his boys. Not that it’d been love at first sight or anything cliched like that, it’d been more of a slow build, a gradual progression from coworkers, to friends, to the ambiguous space between friends and more than that, to boyfriends, to the men he loved that Geoff didn’t even realize was happening until one day Gavin had just blurted out that he thought they were all ‘bloody top’ and had then followed it up with a confession of exactly why he thought that. A confession that’d sounded more like a love confession than anything. And when confronted on it, he’d admitted it was and before they’d known it, they’d been dating.

And perhaps it was because of the slow build that’d been the start of their relationship but after that things had really picked up the pace between them. They’d gone on multiple dates, moved in together, talked about their possible futures together sometimes… Geoff had even started looking into commitment ceremonies, though he wasn’t going to tell the boys about that part just yet while he and Griffon were still trying to iron out the details of exactly how and when he should propose to his boys.

Point was, the empty part of him that had been there before he’d met his boys had now finally been filled to the point that he wasn’t entirely sure he could function without it, without their presence in his life, without their love… Which was why he hated things that reminded him that life, including the lives of his boyfriends, was a fragile thing and could fall apart at any time, in many ways and oh so easily, because it was honestly terrifying to think he could lose them like that, terrifying to even entertain the thought of a life without them by this point…

And he knew it was probably kind of dumb to let this stuff get to him like this when he should just be grateful for the fact that his boys were alive and safe here and now but… sometimes he just couldn’t help it. Because he’d never loved anyone the way he loved them and he was certain that he never would. And while he didn’t believe in stuff like soulmates or fate, he believed in them and in what they had together and in the fact that nobody else could ever match up to what they had, not even close…

He’d been so caught up in his own head that he hadn’t noticed, until he was pulled into Jack’s arms that his boys had followed him in there, Ryan’s hand finding his again as Ray started to murmur a string of comforting words and Michael and Gavin both shot him matching looks of confused concern.

"What’s wrong Geoff?" Michael had finally ventured after a few moments, his tone soft and tentative, a far cry from the ragequit persona he often wore around the office… though Geoff supposed the tentativeness probably stemmed from the fact that that he was in tears and he almost never cried around his boys so they were all probably more than a little thrown by the situation right now.

"It’s gonna sound dumb when I say it." He admitted a little sheepishly after a moment.

"We live with Gavin, I think we can probably handle a little bit of dumb." Was Jack’s soft assuring murmur in his ear before the man pulled back, eyes soft and genuine.

"Oi! …He is right though, whatever it is, I’ve probably said worse." The Brit admitted with a self-depreciating grin.

"And we’d never judge you for anything either of you had to say anyway." Ryan had chimed in, giving Geoff’s hand another gentle squeeze as if the reinforce his words.

"Okay well… I don’t deal that well with people’s boyfriends or husbands dying that well in movies or tv or video games anymore."

"Because of us?" He’d simply nodded in response to Ray’s question, "That’s not dumb at all. I mean I’m pretty sure that’s a pretty common thing like… some people can’t deal with movies where kids die, or dogs, or something else I mean… I know I don’t do well with creepy kids in horror movies."

"Or cake." Gavin called out from where he’d positioned himself beside Geoff’s legs at the bottom of the bed.

"Or cake." Ray repeated, an amused grin turning up the corners of his lips that Geoff found was, honestly, a little contagious really.

"And Gavin and I are both people the type of people who can’t handle it when the dog dies," Jack added after a moment, "Marley and Me was proof of that." 

"Marley and Me was a bloody sad movie though."

"And I’m not sure if me or Rye-bread have any things that particularly set us off but… I don’t like movies with dumb endings."

"And I don’t like the ones where the ‘will they, won’t they’ couple’s relationship falls through for… well, similar reasons to Geoff’s to be honest. I don’t like to think about how it could’ve so easily happened to us…" And suddenly it was Geoff squeezing Ryan’s hand in the attempt to reassure the man, receiving a grateful smile from him after a few moments for his efforts.

"Point is, we all have little things that get to us, and none of them are dumb because they’re a part of who we are. And I think by this point we’ve all pretty much decided that who we are is pretty damn incredible really." Ray finished up before moving to press a soft kiss to Geoff’s forehead, "Gav said you can pick the next movie if you want to come back through."

"Sounds good to me… and guys? Thanks."

"No problem Geoff."

After that they’d settled back down in front of the tv, Geoff in the middle of the couch this time as Jack and Ryan sat on either side with Gavin, somehow, sprawled across the three of them in a way which Geoff wasn’t entirely sure how the Brit was managing to maintain without rolling off… but it seemed to be working for him well enough. Ray and Michael, meanwhile, where now curled up near his feet as the opening credits started to roll for ‘Sharknado’. And as the evening wore on, Geoff found himself smiling and laughing and warm as he basked in the presence of his boys, safe in the knowledge that whatever may be waiting for them around the corner, here in this moment they were safe and they loved him unconditionally… and he loved them just as much, if not more.

Tomorrow he’d go shopping for the rings to prove it.


End file.
